


2-焚以离恨

by RageFire3000



Series: 烈火三千冲云霄 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 未完，私人备份稿究竟要不要上天，这是个问题A story about multiple choices





	1. 序

**Author's Note:**

> 未完，备份稿

“我要出去！”不透气的黑暗中，一个小男孩轻声说。  
“出去？”另一个小男孩问道：“你要去哪呢，哥？”  
“我要逃出皇宫！我要去找我爹！”作为兄长的小男孩说着，已经按捺不住兴奋之情。  
弟弟听罢，嘴瘪了下去，闷声说：“为什么？皇宫不好吗？”  
“不好不好！”哥哥摇头。  
“这里有娘……”  
“她又不是我亲娘。”  
“赵公公对我们很好。”  
“赵公公也不是我爹呀。”  
“过节有花灯，有宴席……”  
哥哥撇了撇嘴：“没兴趣。”  
“我知道了！”弟弟攥紧拳头：“一定是那几个皇兄皇姐老是欺负你，不准你进学堂跟我们一起念书，抢走你的小马。他们总是嫌弃你是外人！我明天去告诉娘，保管他们再也不敢这样！”  
“不要不要！母妃跟你说过很多次不能和他们争斗。”哥哥皱眉道：“不是因为这些……我想逃出去，只是要去找我爹。”  
“可是娘说过，你爹娘……”  
小男孩沉默下来，想起了母妃，想起了竹林，想起了竹林中那位满脸病容而冷漠的姨妈，想起竹林中那井口大的一方小坟——这就是他对从没见过的生母的唯一印象。  
而父亲——他不相信母妃关于他父亲的任何一句话。  
比如说，父亲早在他出生之前就去世了。  
他唯一可以肯定的事情是自己的父亲与母妃的关系一定不好，否则为何她每次提起那个男人都一脸讳莫如深，双眼含仇。然而无论父亲是好是坏，楼梵玉这个从未与自己父亲谋面的男孩子，是多么希望能与自己的老爹见一面。  
到时候，楼梵玉一定要问他，母妃所说的话都是真的吗？  
“哥，等你哪天找到了你爹，你一定要回来，我等你，好吗？……”  
弟弟已经嘟囔着睡过去了，楼梵玉却没有一点睡意。他看着与正常人无异的弟弟，突然好生羡慕，他什么都不知道。如果能像他一样做一个正常的孩子该多好。  
楼梵玉在很小的年纪便明白了何为命运。  
他也知道，是命运带着他走出了这个方寸之地。


	2. 小侠客

殷怀冷面色铁青。房内除了她和一名跪在地上的老太监外别无他人。  
“赵公公，平日除我以外，便是你与孩子们最亲。”  
她说话不快，不慢，冷若寒冰。跪地的老太监叹了口气，应声道：“是，晴妃娘娘。”  
“在宫里，像你这样一心效忠于皇上的人已不多。孩子们也都敬你爱你，把你当作长辈一般。”  
老仆的面色更加苍白。  
“我知道你不但对皇子们很好，也十分疼爱楼少爷。”  
殷怀冷故意加重了楼少爷三个字，说完凤眼瞟了一眼赵公公，只见老太监跪在地上已如被吹风灭的残烛。  
“所以昨晚楼少爷无故失踪，赵公公难道不会担心？宫里到处都找不到，这孩子莫非跑出了皇宫？一旦跑出了皇宫，他这十岁小孩子可怎么生活？赵公公你说呢？”  
赵公公干瘪的嘴嗫嚅道：“奴……奴才……”  
“说啊！”殷怀冷突然怒吼，不仅是赵公公，就连退守门外的宫人也禁不住打一个寒战。  
赵公公一连磕了好几个响头，连忙道：“奴才知罪！奴才瞒着娘娘私自带楼少爷从小道儿出了皇宫……”  
殷怀冷冷笑一声：“我倒想听听你这胆子从何而来。”  
赵公公叹了一口气，神色已像门口的石雕一样坦然：“皇宫便如同鸟笼子一般，再大的鸟笼，也关不住一只羽翼未丰，却总想飞出去的小鹰。恕奴才多言，就算没有奴才，楼少爷……也迟早会离开这里的。”  
“请母妃请不要怪罪赵公公，私自让玉儿哥哥出走，儿……也是同伙。”一个小人儿的声音出现在门后，殷怀冷转身，看到门口映着一个小孩子的身影。殷怀冷厉色放缓，道：“进来吧。”  
门吱呀一声推开，赫然是九皇子祁连璧。他低头不敢看母亲，进来默默跪在赵公公旁边。然后道：“哥哥一直都想出去找他爹爹，我便和哥哥一起向赵公公求情，赵公公被我们烦了好几天才答应带着哥哥出去。这件事应该由我负责，是我背着母妃自作主张，请母妃不要再为难赵公公了。”十岁孩子的这一番言语，令赵公公不禁感叹他遇事不惊的本事。  
殷怀冷只是背对他们不说话。其实她比任何人都清楚，楼梵玉迟早会离开这里，不由别人带出去，自己也会带他出去。然而这根线本应永远掌握在自己手上，被别人把弄的感觉令她非常不悦。  
“你应该知道，你们兄弟俩天生体质薄弱惧怕严寒。尤其是梵玉，身体还不如你，你难道不担心你的玉儿哥哥在外面被冻死？”  
人天性怕死，更何况是祁连璧这个小孩子，听到冻死二字，祁连璧的小眉头立刻皱了起来，弱弱地说道：“我也对玉儿哥哥说过，可是他……他执意要出走，什么也拦不住他。”

什么也拦不住他！楼梵玉在昨晚三更被赵公公从靠近仆役茅房的偏门护送出了皇宫，告别后者便一路跑出了皇城。雪花纷纷扬飘落下来，落在孩子伸出的冰冷手掌上。刚刚从皇宫脱逃出来，他便感受到了寒冷的威慑力，那股寒意既由外界带来又从内而生，骨髓和皮肤都一同被冻成坚冰了。  
刚刚离开皇宫的范围，他便蜷缩在一棵树下久久不能动，像一只寻不到食物被冻僵的松鼠。周围除了他没有一个人，黎明的天空还只有一层薄光，寒冬中没有一丝虫鸟的叫声。  
楼梵玉不知自己为何生来就比别的孩子体弱多病，并且一待在人少的地方就浑身发冷。楼梵玉和祁连璧一样体质特殊，尤其是他，很少睡觉且从无困意。然而渐渐楼梵玉便发现只有在皇宫中才会如此，如果被带到竹林祭拜娘亲，处在人少的竹林中便会感到浑身疲乏。少有的几次睡眠，也因为一闭眼就会做地下冒出烈火和骷髅的噩梦，每每都令他惊醒。  
所以当楼梵玉一闭眼，便看到周围的雪竟都立刻融化消失，草木枯萎，土地皲裂。一只只白骨嶙峋的手从地缝伸出来，接着无数燃烧着的骷髅从扩大的缝隙中爬出，牙关里嘶嘶有声，尽是死亡的话语。楼梵玉害怕极了，却不能动，因为一只骨骼纤细的手抓住了自己的脚腕，骷髅脸上双眼处的空洞和楼梵玉静静对视着。楼梵玉从怀中抽出早已冻僵的小手，覆上了那只手，骷髅手上的火焰是令人刺痛的，骨头却冷如坚冰。这是娘吗？楼梵玉渴望有人告诉他，但心里又在抵触这个答案。“怎么可能是娘呢，姨说过，娘是个天真纯洁的女孩子，怎会变成这个样子？”  
突然，骷髅发出了一声刺耳的尖叫，从楼梵玉手中抽出，手脚并用爬回了地缝。天上出现一只盘旋不止的老鹰，张开双翼，唳声划破眼前这一切。楼梵玉睁开眼，四周还是雪，抬头看天，梦中的老鹰竟然就在天上飞着，它张翅盘旋，越飞越高，最终消失不见。什么是真，什么是假，楼梵玉一时分不清了。甩了甩头，决定不去多想，起身前行。  
城郊，又是那片熟悉的竹林。  
楼梵玉还不曾于冬天来到这里。这片茂盛的竹子在雪地中显得越发的绿，每一株都儿臂般粗，笔直站立在雪地中，丝毫没有因为寒冷而显得瑟缩的样子。楼梵玉伸手抚过一株又一株翠竹，在雪地中深一脚浅一脚，慢慢走到了母亲的坟墓前。  
母亲小小的坟堆和墓碑上也堆积了雪，但是看到坟墓完好如初，楼梵玉安心了些。毕竟梦到的都是假的，娘静静躺在这里，她的魂说不定早已入了轮回，她一生天真善良没做坏事，下辈子一定能平安幸福吧。这么想着，楼梵玉伸出手拨开墓碑上的雪，手掌轻轻按在“楼织翦”三字上，凑近了说：“娘，我自作主张跑了出来。因为我要找到爹，他一定没死，是吧？我想知道他到底是谁。娘，我走了，等找到了爹爹，就带着他一起来看您。”说罢跪在雪地里，对着墓碑叩了三个头，又转眼望了望处在竹林深处若隐若现的小山丘，接着转身而去。  
走了不知几天，只记得自己如游魂一样穿过一个小镇又一个村庄。那只老鹰再没出现过，街上的行人也越来越少。太阳西坠，月亮却没升起。这一年就要过去了。楼梵玉心中暗念，今天是冬月初一，过不了几天便是冬至，自己就快变成十岁的男子汉啦。  
天上无月，星辰暗淡，天地间没有一处亮光，楼梵玉感觉体内空虚寒冷，四处张望想找个过夜的地方。尽管双脚每踏一步都感觉仿佛踩到了棉花上，他也不愿接近其他人，几天的流浪让楼梵玉发现只要一接近他人，笼罩全身的寒冷感便会缓解很多，这种舒适感反而让他恐惧。自己竟是传说中吸人精血而生的鬼怪吗！楼梵玉回想起自己九年的人生，只是和祁连璧一起在那一个地方生活，除了母妃和弟弟，极少与外人接触。  
我是这样的怪物！楼梵玉顿时感觉天旋地转，小小的脑袋无法思考。我若是妖怪，那我爹呢？母妃和弟弟也是妖怪吗？我为什么要被生在这世界上？

黑夜的道路本是一片死寂，天上也不见一颗星。本该是平凡的一个夜晚，此刻却远远传来逃命的声音。  
逃命的有数十人，全都高不过四尺，近看竟全是十岁上下的小孩子。稚嫩的脸上写满了恐惧，仿佛一群遭遇了饿狼的小鹿。孩子们只管一路向前逃着，根本不知自己跑到了什么地方。这时人群里靠前的孩子们发现前面的泥路上横着一堆黑黑的东西，平日里被吓破胆的孩子们都止步不前。其中一个男孩子自人群里走出，蹲下用手翻了翻，赫然发现也是一个同他们一般大的男孩。队伍里闹哄哄的，这个孩子皱眉道：“嘘，都安静点！”  
“小尘，那是什么？”有个孩子小心翼翼地问。  
“奇怪，怎么会晕倒在这里？”被唤做小尘的孩子满腹疑问，接着说：“喂，阿牛，你们帮忙把他放在我背上。”  
这时队伍后面有个女孩惊叫道：“他们来了！他们举着火把！”  
孩子们又骚动起来。他们一个个瘦弱细小，加上追兵将至的恐慌，一时也搬不动那个晕倒的男孩。小尘让大队先走，自己抓住晕倒孩子的脚腕，吃力地将其拖到路边阴暗处，用个破草席掩盖住他的身躯，再一路狂奔赶上了同伴们。  
他们无头苍蝇一样地逃命，一不留神已经来到了郊外，其中一个孩子眼尖，看到不远处有一荒废的庙宇，几十号孩子争先恐后地涌入庙内，小尘最后进入，掩上庙门。四周一下子变得漆黑，孩子们也迅速安静下来，只听得一片压得很低的喘气和啜泣声。  
小尘低声道：“大家都在这里别动，更别出声。我出去一下马上回来。”  
小尘是队伍中的领导者，此话一出，孩子们立刻慌张起来，纷纷七嘴八舌地说：你去哪里？什么时候回来？外面危险啊！  
小尘坐立不安，他满脑子都是被他拖到路边隐藏起来的那个男孩。他低声道：“安静！我去把那个晕倒的人带回来，不会丢下你们。”说完便起身出去，努力回忆着路线，又遛回了小镇。  
镇上如同什么都没发生过一样寂静，但小尘仍然提心吊胆，尽量放轻脚步，像只猫一样小心翼翼回到了他藏人的地方。那陌生的男孩还躺在原地，小尘放下一口气。伸手摇了摇，男孩逐渐苏醒，迷迷瞪瞪地张开眼睛。  
“你是……”  
“嘘！”小尘示意他不要说话，接着悄声道：“跟我来”，拉起男孩，肩膀架起他一只手臂，两人互相依靠着跑出小镇。  
楼梵玉来不及细想，便被带入了野外的破庙。  
一入破庙，他便看见了几十双眼睛带着疑惑看着自己，他们都是和自己差不多大的小孩，有男有女。  
“小尘，”叫做阿牛的孩子说道：“我刚才点了一遍人数，加上你就刚好是四十人，男孩一半女孩一半。”  
“嗯。”小尘应道：“没缺人是最好。”  
“可是……”阿牛指着楼梵玉说：“再加上他就多出一个了。”  
孩子们又骚动起来，小尘也看向了一脸迷茫的楼梵玉，再打量了一下他身上已经折旧却做工繁复的衣裳，喃喃道：“原来你不是跟我们一起的。”  
“我什么都不知道！”楼梵玉摇头。身处在这么多人之中，身体的不适立刻好了起来，这点让楼梵玉很过意不去，他连忙道：“我，我……”脸越来越烫，他转身欲跑。  
“别走啊！”楼梵玉的手臂被小尘拉住：“就算你不是我们的人，你也会被他们抓住的。他们见到小孩就抓！”  
楼梵玉问道：“他们？”  
一提起“他们”，小孩们都露出恐惧的神色，小尘也不寒而栗道：“几个月前，我们被几个好凶好凶的人抓了起来，关在一个黑漆漆的小屋子里面。后面被抓来的人越来越多，我们才发现我们这间屋子里只有男孩，隔壁的屋子只有女孩。终于有一天他们不再抓新的小孩来了，而我们屋子里有六十六个男孩，听说隔壁也有六十六个女孩。”  
说着说着小尘自己也害怕地靠墙蹲了下来：“过了好几天，我们又见到当初抓住我们的人。他们开始每天都带走一对男孩女孩，不知道去做什么，而被带走的孩子也再没有回来过。关着我们的屋子本来很挤，后来越来越空。有几次他们来拿人的时候，听到他们有说过什么玄黄道君需要这么多童男童女干什么，我们就猜，就猜被带走的孩子都被那个玄黄道君杀了。”  
一个孩子幽幽地说：“娘亲说，有的人用小孩子祭神，把他们吊起杀了，血都流进一个大锅里……”  
黑暗中传来拳打脚踢的声音，有的孩子激动道：“你闭嘴！”接着两个孩子扭打起来，女孩子们又哀哀地哭，小尘气愤道：“你们都住手！闭嘴！坐好！”又对女孩子们说：“你们都别哭了，被他们发现怎么办！”  
话音刚落，破庙外突然传来人声。人群呼喊声伴随脚步急急而来，就连火把燃烧的噼啪声都清晰可闻。孩子们霎时鸦雀无声，楼梵玉紧紧挨着小尘，又透过门缝望见了一群手持火把四处搜寻的凶恶男人。火光透过门缝跳动在他绷紧的脸上，他还从来没有这么害怕过。这里已不是皇宫，身边没有母妃，没有赵公公，只有一群同他一样需要被帮助的孩子们，没有爹娘没有亲人，没有人能救他们！  
这时，破庙的门被猛地拉开了。


	3. 人生如寄

庙门被拉开，站在他们面前的男人目露凶光如同夜叉。他把火把狠狠扔到一边，然后伸出铁铸一样粗壮的手腕，一把掐住了小尘的脖子，像只小鸡一样将他举起来。周围的孩子们吓得只能流泪，连声音都发不出了。  
小尘在半空中踢着脚死命挣扎，牙缝里好不容易挤出一句话：“是我……带他们……逃……的……你……要杀……就杀……我……”  
汉子大笑起来：“方小尘啊方小尘，我就知道是你搞的鬼。小小年纪倒是条汉子。只可惜我们哥几个为玄黄道君卖命，总不能栽在你们这些小杂种身上。我到时候落刀快一些便是，想必你娘已在黄泉路上等了你好久了！”接着把小尘重重扔在地上，冲后面吼道：“喂！他们在这里！”  
又有几人赶了过来，其中一人喘着气说：“老……老大，道长他老人家气得跳脚，说祭祀，不能中断，可是今夜已经过了时辰，让您，让您再去周边村镇搜罗童男童女，凑齐六十六对，明夜重新开始！”  
汉子瞪大了眼骂道：“我日他娘的！这老妖……这老道胃口还他妈的越来越大了，去年三十三，今年六十六，明年岂不是……”在场大大小小众人都感觉从头顶凉到了脚底，小尘刚从地上爬起来，喃喃道：“我，我害死了那么多人，害死那么多人……”  
楼梵玉看着小尘，伤心却毫无办法，只恨自己是天下最没用的妖怪。  
那汉子骂了一阵又咬牙道：“罢了，我们自己保命要紧，先把这些小兔崽子押回去，”然后指着小尘道：“把他单独关一间屋绑起来，明天先把这小狐狸崽子拿来开荤！”  
众人正准备动手，楼梵玉突然拔高声音怒喝道：“住手！你们知道我是谁吗！”  
一人冷笑道：“兔崽子，谁知道你是谁。”说完伸手欲抓，却被楼梵玉反手捏住右手手腕，接着便感觉一阵令人恐惧的寒意自手腕迅速蔓延至肩膀，或者说，自己的体温正在被面前这个小子吸去！那人想抽回手，却感觉右半边身子开始麻木，很快这冰冷酥麻的感觉走遍全身。本是一个小孩子毫无力道的擒拿手，这六尺大汉却丝毫没有反抗之力。楼梵玉轻轻一推，那人便摔倒在地。其余人都惊呆了。楼梵玉冷笑道：“不知道我是谁，那你们总该知道太子之养母晴妃娘娘吧！”  
深宫之事，出了宫门又有谁知晓。那大汉被一个小童推倒在地，脸上红一阵白一阵，抹了把脸跳起来：“什么晴不晴雨不雨的，兔崽子，少来吓唬你爷爷！”  
楼梵玉双手交叉抱在胸前，故作镇定道：“我和当世九皇子祁连璧是从小玩到大的兄弟，晴妃娘娘是我义母，我管太子殿下叫大哥，我姨娘和晴妃娘娘是结拜姐妹。你们说我和晴妃娘娘母子是什么关系？和皇上又是什么关系？你们有种就杀了我试试？”  
大汉冷笑道：“真他妈好玩，老子杀你还不比杀鸡简单？”说着从腰间拔出一把泛着银光的大刀，在庙内一群孩子的尖叫声中朝楼梵玉砍去。  
小尘也被吓得脸色惨白，但他却向楼梵玉的方向跑去，猛地将楼梵玉扑倒在地，大刀挥了个空。那大汉又叫着扑了过来，楼梵玉将小尘推开，朝着那大汉纵身一跃。  
刀子并没有砍到他，他却不知哪来的力气，竟跳至那大汉的头颈处，从后面用细瘦的双臂紧紧勒住了这七尺大汉的脖子。  
大汉突然丢下刀，惨叫出声，仿佛楼梵玉的胳膊长了刺。  
接下来发生的事情超出了所有人的预料。那大汉脖子处的皮肤开始发青发黑，整个人瞪大眼睛僵立原地，青筋爆出，这样的个头却不能挣脱自己背后的这瘦弱小孩。楼梵玉收紧了手臂，听到了这人从喉咙中发出几声干枯的求救声。但这时站在破庙门外的同伙却没有一人敢上来帮他。  
于是他就死了。两眼上翻，庞大的身躯轰然倒下，像一只被捕猎的野兽。  
楼梵玉跟着摔倒在地。他收回了手，所有人都能在火光中看到死尸脖子处的黑色印记。死亡的颜色仍在顺着筋脉往他的头部蔓延。  
楼梵玉看着这具尸体，往后退了一步。门外的人们也退了一步，庙中的孩子们往更加黑暗的角落处躲去  
一片寂静中，突然有人低声说道：“妖道找不到我们，我们就不会死……”  
十来号汉子立刻作鸟兽散，仿佛一群发现了猎人的野兽，瞬间奔向漆黑的树林，逃得无影无踪了。  
楼梵玉抬起了头，看了看孩子们，又看了看小尘，结结巴巴地说道：“我，我杀了人……”  
小尘深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，缓缓说道：“但你救了我们。”  
看着地上横卧的尸体，楼梵玉感到自己就如同这些同龄的孩子一样无依无靠。一阵恐惧感让他哭了出来，虽不愿承认，但他知道自己已经离开殷怀冷太久了。  
小尘见楼梵玉哭泣，自己也鼻子一酸掉下泪来。他一哭，其他的孩子也跟着哭了。经过这漫长的恐慌岁月后，他们在此时才终于能够哭泣出声。  
没有人敢去碰那具僵硬沉重的尸体，孩子们挤在遍布灰尘、蛛网和老鼠踪迹的角落，抽抽噎噎哭了一阵，终于挨在一起互相取暖入眠。

后半夜无事发生.饥饿使孩子们在结霜的清晨早早醒来。小尘思索了片刻，提出眼下唯一的办法只有回到镇上求助，于是他们四十来个小孩子提心吊胆地走出这片荒林，直到天空大亮才找到了镇上的衙门。官府震惊，派人四处搜查，没找到玄黄道君其人，却在镇外的破庙和树林里发现十来具男子尸体。尸体均无外伤，既找不到目击者，这些八九岁的孩子也问不出什么来，这十几条人命就算在了玄黄道君头上。不出一日，玄黄道君的通缉令便被贴在大街小巷。  
这些孩子大多都是父母看管疏忽时被玄黄道君的手下抓走的，到了第二天，小镇上挤满了前来认亲的父母们。有幸见到了孩子的都激动万分，甚至磕头谢菩萨，然而有的却再也见不到自己的孩子，坐在路中间捶胸痛哭，令人唏嘘。  
只有小尘静静坐在官府门口的石阶上，没有人来认领他，望着和父母团聚的小伙伴们，眼里尽是羡慕的神色。他突然想到什么，四周看了看，却没有见那救了他们的小伙伴。小尘捏紧了拳猛地站起来，暗骂怎么将他弄丢了，自己连他的名字都不知道呢！  
小尘只能往附近的巷子跑去，别无他法，只能乱喊着：“喂，你在哪！”  
楼梵玉隔着一堵墙静静看着他，转身准备走，背后却响起了那个声音。“找到你啦！”  
楼梵玉回过头，头一次在阳光下清清楚楚地看到这个自已一样大的男孩。他的脸上还有一块淤青，衣服破烂不堪，却有着一双不似小孩子的锐利双眼。  
“我还不知道你的名字。”小尘说。  
“……云冲。”楼梵玉想到了那天盘旋于天际的鹰，随便编了个名字。  
小尘直白地问道：“你也是孤儿吗？”  
楼梵玉点头又摇头：“我没有娘，但是我爹还活着，应该还活着，我要找到他。”  
小尘也终于能够上下仔细地打量一下楼梵玉。“你一定是从有钱人家里跑出来的。”  
楼梵玉反问道：“那你呢？”  
小尘笑着摇了摇头：“我没有家。”  
“所以我们是一样的啊。”楼梵玉也笑了。  
“我们一起走吧。我帮你一起找你爹。”  
楼梵玉还没反应过来，就被小尘拉着手腕跑出了人群。

老鹰始终在天空高旋。  
白天细微的温暖，一旦夜幕降临便被寒冷驱赶得毫无踪迹。两个孩子离开城镇在树林中穿行许久，鞋子穿破了就打赤脚。小尘从小生活艰苦，对这样的寒冷并不惧怕，然而楼梵玉就不一样了，不仅是不复锦衣玉食的缘故，而且现在远离人烟，体内的寒冷简直比外在的寒冷还要让人难熬。只有小尘的声音，令他一直坚持着不晕倒。  
现在他们所要做的事情是尽量离开京城的范围。他们生怕玄黄道君又出来到处抓小孩，所以也不敢靠近村庄，几乎都在荒无人迹的野外走着。好在小尘揣着一打火折子，一路上靠捕食小动物充饥，两个无依无靠的小孩子竟然就这么挨过好几天。  
然而他们并不知自己的路在何方。  
这天晚上湿气重，恰好小尘的火折子也用光了。两人收集了一堆略带潮湿的枯树枝却怎么也打不起火。楼梵玉想了一会，对小尘说：“你先去打鸟吧，我来生火。”小尘有点不敢相信，不停问着“不用我帮忙吗？真的不用我帮忙吗？”  
楼梵玉笑着将他推走了。  
用自制的陷阱捕了一只出来觅食的山鸡后，小尘带着疑惑返回，突然看到一堆柴火旺盛地燃烧着，连一点烟子都没有，楼梵玉坐在火堆旁烤着火。见到小尘吃惊的样子，楼梵玉看着他说道：“来烤山鸡吧。”  
“可你是怎么……”  
“我从小玩火玩到大。”楼梵玉似乎不愿做多解释，小尘也不好再问了。他总是感觉楼梵玉身上充满了秘密，但是母亲告诉过他，为了自己的安全，无关之事不要多问。  
小尘一边烤着山鸡，一边不断用眼睛瞟向楼梵玉。这半个月来，他看得出楼梵玉很怕冷，但又吃得很少。仿佛是富家子弟对粗食无法下口，又像是他在本能地排斥这些食物。  
他曾问过楼梵玉：“你爹住在哪？”  
“不知道。”小尘问得随意，楼梵玉答得干脆。  
“那他叫什么名字？我娘给我讲过很多江湖名人的故事哦，所以我知道很多江湖中人的名字，没准我知道你爹在哪。”  
楼梵玉想起了那个每每让殷怀冷面色铁青的名字，道：“我爹叫烈鹰川。烈火的烈，老鹰的鹰，山川的川。”  
“烈？”小尘摇头道：“好少见的姓。江湖中从来没有过姓烈的人。也没听说过有人叫烈鹰川。”  
楼梵玉本来抱着一丝希望，却又黯淡了下去。  
不知道烈鹰川其人的住处、去处，楼梵玉只能在这无边世界、茫茫人海中寻找。而小尘也陪着他走了十多天。小尘说过，自己就像一粒小小尘埃，飘到那里都无所谓。母亲不在了，就到了自己一个人闯江湖的时候。  
而现在望着跳动的火苗，小尘还是有一堆关于楼梵玉问题堆积在心里。他们刚刚相识就同渡了患难，他将楼梵玉当做自己独自行走世间唯一一个可贵的朋友。  
此刻他们坐在一个破破烂烂的小茅屋内，天空忽然又飘下了雪花。细雪无声，寥寥的几片飘进火里消失无踪。小尘突然听见一阵撕心裂肺的咳嗽声，一转头看见自己的同伴用手紧紧捂着嘴巴，眉头紧皱，瘦小的身躯随着一声声咳嗽而猛烈抽搐。小尘吓了一跳，连忙靠了过去，这才发现楼梵玉捂住嘴的指缝已经渗出了血丝。  
娘得了肺痨后也是这样咳嗽的，小尘记得一清二楚。他连忙向楼梵玉靠了过去，非但楼梵玉的身躯是冰冷的，就连他的四周都笼罩着一层比屋外的冷风更令人发颤的寒气。小尘很疑惑，他见过的习武之人多半身强体健，哪怕在冬天靠近他们也会感受到一股热气从他们身体里散发出来。就算是普通人，即使生了重病，也不会像他这样周身如此寒冷。而楼梵玉的身躯，简直比死人还冷！  
小尘虽是吃惊，但还是毫不犹豫地抱住了冰块一样的楼梵玉，试图用自己的体温让他缓和些。这地方前不着村后不着店，两个孤儿又身无分文，既不能求医问药，也无法求得饱暖，小尘只好用这最原始的办法了。然而他却感觉自己的体温被楼梵玉不断吸去，小尘自己也难受极了，却心想只要能让他好受些也罢。然而楼梵玉依然冰冷如斯，不断地咳嗽。  
接着楼梵玉猛地推开了小尘，小尘的全身已经被冻得麻木。楼梵玉的手依旧捂着嘴巴，闷声闷气地说：“不要靠近我，你会死的。”  
“你，你怎么会这样？你得了什么病？”小尘烤着火，才感受到温暖慢慢开始融化自己凝结的血脉。  
楼梵玉目无表情，用手抹了一下嘴角，在衣服上擦了擦，又皱着眉头淬了一口血沫。血沫红中带黑。他病得似乎很重，小尘想。  
“我也不知是什么病，只知道从小就比别人更怕冷。”楼梵玉低声道：“每年冬天，我和弟弟都要被母妃关在房内不准出去，但今年我偷偷跑出来了，”楼梵玉说着笑了笑：“我想知道我到底有没有能力自己熬过一个冬天，现在看来，我怕是活不到春天了，也没办法找到我爹……”  
小尘突然大叫道：“你……不要这么说！”  
楼梵玉吃了一惊，小尘接着道：“我娘在世的时候，最讨厌的就是听到别人说死这个字，尤其听到我说时就会打我。她说人活着的时光最可贵，怎么能轻易谈死，随意看轻自己的生命，又怎能对得起生养你的父母！”  
楼梵玉听得怔住了，盯着火堆，脑海里浮现出一男一女两个身影，他们虽然五官模糊，但都带着和蔼可亲的笑容。虽然他从来没见过自己的爹娘，但潜意识里已将那两个身影认作自己的双亲。他喃喃道：“你……你说得对。我确实不该。”  
小尘看到楼梵玉怅然若失的神情，语调也软了下来：“我娘说，人生下来以前就是死的，活个几十年后又会死掉。天地的时间无穷无尽，而我们只有这短短几十年，所以活着的时光及其宝贵。我娘还说，只要活着就会有念想，只有活着，才能想干什么就干什么。死了，就什么都干不成，也什么都没了……”  
楼梵玉听得出了神，却感觉到小尘的声音越飘越远。  
咳嗽虽然停止，但是寒冷却依旧驻扎在他体内，冰封他的血，他的心脏。活着的欲望已经比刚才更强烈，而死亡的幻觉也变得更清晰。身体不再疼痛，也不再寒冷，取而代之的是强烈的疲倦感。  
不能死！楼梵玉一遍又一遍地告诉自己。如果这样睡过去，会不会直接睡到阎王殿？他用指甲掐自己的肉，但是痛觉似乎已经麻木了，睁眼看到的也没有火光只有黑暗。意识已经迷离，只想一睡不起。  
“阿冲阿冲！不要睡！醒过来！”小尘在用力摇晃着楼梵玉。这样的寒冬，突然想睡觉不是什么好兆头。  
楼梵玉被小尘摇晃和呼唤，意识突然清晰了些。刚才他正要进入睡眠，便感觉自己好像被人活埋了一样，透不过气来，看不见光。现在眼前突然有了光明，原来自己还坐在火堆前，小尘依然在自己身边。  
“刚才突然感觉很困。”楼梵玉揉着眼说：“好像恨不得睡上个三天三夜一样。”  
小尘连忙道：“这个时候千万不能睡过去！你有没有见过冻死的人，他们在冬天的晚上突然感觉很累很累，就睡了过去，结果就……”  
“就再也没醒过来，对吗？”  
小尘抿着嘴点了点头。  
两个孩子无言望着屋外黑漆漆的天空。已经入夜了，雪花在风中打着旋。  
为了让自己保持清醒，两个孩子不断找着话来聊。想玩的物事，想去的地方。稚嫩的童声和默默燃烧的火堆是这片冰天雪地唯一的生气。然而疲惫还是到来了，他们终于还是禁不住倦意，无法控制地入眠。


	4. 死结

楼梵玉是被一阵带着香气的阴风吹醒的，他睁开眼时，火堆已熄灭，但却有一人，她的衣衫比火焰更红艳。  
那人戴着黑色斗笠，自空中缓缓而降，无声踏上地面。接着摘下斗笠，扭着腰肢走进了小木屋。  
楼梵玉张大了嘴，抬头向上看，果然看到了母妃苍白冷艳的脸。心跳因为紧张立刻加快，他轻轻唤道：“母妃……”  
殷怀冷冷笑一声，道：“你还认得母妃啊。离开皇宫的感觉如何？你这样子熬得过一个冬天？还敢随便用自己的力量点火？”  
一旁的小尘听到说话声，迷迷糊糊地将要醒来。殷怀冷一挥手，手中的斗笠像离弦的箭一般飞了出去，正好击中小尘的额头。小尘闷哼一声，晕了过去。  
楼梵玉见状大叫：“你不要杀他！”  
殷怀冷瞟了一眼晕倒在地的小尘笑道：“谁说我要杀他，看在你没了这孩子早就死了的份上，就饶了他这条小命吧。”  
楼梵玉疑惑道：“你，你全都知道？”  
“当然。这些天，我几乎寸步不离地跟着你。”  
“玄黄道君手下那些人也是你杀的？”  
殷怀冷点了点头。  
楼梵玉又问：“那……那个玄黄道君呢？”  
殷怀冷看着楼梵玉沉默片刻，道：“玉儿，你可知玄黄道君要那么多孩子做什么？”  
楼梵玉想了想，摇摇头。“我只听那些孩子说，玄黄道君每天都要杀两个小孩放血。”  
殷怀冷叹息道：“如果我说，你，我，璧儿，以及玄黄道君是同类人呢？”  
见到楼梵玉的神情陡变，殷怀冷又道：“你不必太厌恶玄黄道君的作为，他所做的和你平常吸取他人精血为食没什么区别。只不过你这样做是维持自己的命，和吃饭是一个道理。他却要用那些孩童的精血再造一个躯壳，所以才需要抓那么多孩子。”  
楼梵玉双唇微颤：“我……我不信”  
“不信，我就带你去亲眼看看。我专门留了他不杀，就是为了让你见识一下，我们这样的恶鬼究竟是怎样存活于世间的。”殷怀冷说着又瞟了一眼还未苏醒的小尘，道：“事不宜迟，我们走。”  
“可是他……”  
殷怀冷拽着楼梵玉的手就外走，冷冷道：“万般皆是命，能不能活下去是他自己的造化，你也是一样。自己活着才是正事，哪管得了别人许多。”

虽然跟在母妃身边意味着绝对的安全，此时楼梵玉的心却笼罩在阴云中。  
他担忧着生死未卜的小尘，想念着深居皇宫中的弟弟，也一直在思索殷怀冷说的话。  
恶鬼，九离，恨海，烈鹰川……母妃从小到大给自己灌进的这些，却不许自己给弟弟透露半分。楼梵玉很早就知道在母妃心中，自己与弟弟是两个截然不同的孩子，以后长大了，弟弟会成为一个衣食无忧的闲王，那当然是最好的，因为这是他最喜欢的弟弟。  
那么自己呢？母妃希望楼梵玉长大后去做什么？  
许多问题挤满了这个小小的脑袋，让楼梵玉一时之间竟不知从何问起。  
楼梵玉坐在马车内一言不发，殷怀冷靠在窗子旁，手里在绣着什么，同样也一言不发。  
楼梵玉默默看着殷怀冷身边的两团黑乎乎的半透明人影，虽说那是鬼魂，但他们并不能听懂人话，只是默默跟随在殷怀冷身边。  
同样还有外面的马夫，眼眶青黑，面容呆滞，不发一语。楼梵玉知道他其实是一个死人，附身这个死人的，不过是殷怀冷的另一个鬼魂跟班。这些能把普通孩子吓傻的妖魔鬼怪，楼梵玉早就见怪不怪。  
马车带着他们穿过一个小镇，最终停在一个道观前。  
这道观除了两扇门还没有倒下，其余并不比楼梵玉和小尘他们藏身的破庙好不了多少。  
身旁两鬼飘上前推开了观门。殷怀冷一言不发往里面走去，楼梵玉只能跟着她走入这个满头蛛网，满地画符的鬼地方。  
穿过一个道观后院，殷怀冷走向一个不起眼的小屋子，推开门。  
她望着屋内，笑了一笑。楼梵玉往内探了探，马上被吓得躲在殷怀冷身后。  
他看见一身明黄道袍，一脸白色胡须的老道士，被殷怀冷用强劲鬼力束缚在房梁下方，不能动弹。  
那老道士看到殷怀冷犹如看到了阎王爷，嘴里不住道：“你……你！”  
殷怀冷仰头道：“玄黄道君，三天时间已经过去了，不知你想清楚没有？”  
“你……地狱阴火，我不过是抓一些人类小崽子玩玩，与你有何相干！我与你素来无冤无仇，往日在恨海，我是多么敬重你！”  
“这些人类小崽子，是你用来炼制肉身的原料吧。那日我急着找人，没时间跟你细聊。来，跟本王说说，你还是失败了，不是吗？否则连续试了两年，怎么连一根头发都没有炼出来？”  
玄黄道君切齿道：“若非你这程咬金，我怎会功亏一篑！”  
殷怀冷哈哈大笑：“功亏一篑！不经过母体而重新造一个肉身，烈鹰川试了千年也未成功，就凭你？”她看向玄黄道君笑道：“小鬼，不要再做梦了。你若是刚从恨海出来就找个替身胎，现在也该有十来岁了吧。”  
楼梵玉闻言看向殷怀冷，殷怀冷却没有看他，仍是一脸蔑笑仰视着玄黄道君。  
玄黄道君眯着一双老眼上下打量着殷怀冷，神情连世上最邪恶的淫魔都望尘莫及。“生前我常道是同人不同命，谁知死后才知连鬼也分好命和歹命……地狱阴火，若非你是烈……”  
听到这个字，殷怀冷的脸色一下子变了，只一挥手，一道气流如同一个充满力量的巴掌，让玄黄道君闭了嘴。  
但是那老道甩了甩头，嘶声笑道：“你怕了？我可一定要说出来！地狱阴火，若非你是烈鹰川的女人，怎会有人替你保存你这娇滴滴的小身子？在你见识过九离之鬼力后，人界这半只脚进棺材的皇帝老儿可还让你满足否！”  
殷怀冷的盛怒已经褪下，只是轻笑道：“烈鹰川将你们放了出来，只可惜我与他不一样。”她含笑回头，一名鬼侍捧着一柄骨白色弯刀，静悄悄出现在身后。  
玄黄道君看到那刀，整张脸都黑了。  
殷怀冷接着道：“你还未回答我的问题。三天时间已经过去了，想清楚了没有？魂入此刀，或者就地让你灰飞烟灭，玄黄道君，给我一个痛快答案。”  
玄黄道君喃喃道：“你与他，你与我，有何不同……都是逃离恨海的恶鬼，都是，行走人间的活尸……你难道还能再活一次不成，不也迟早要做个决断！”玄黄道君哈哈笑了两声：“罢了，我不过几百年前一介小道，斗不过你这千年鬼煞。地狱阴火，你别忘了这称号从何而来。无论你受了哪路神仙之命除尽恶鬼，别忘了，你自己的刑期也还未满。恨海再见吧！”  
楼梵玉隐约听到燃烧的声音，只见玄黄道君浑身颤抖，接着像个包着蜡烛的纸团一样由内至外燃烧了起来，火舌从他嘴里喷出，白色胡须烧出一股难闻的焦臭味。  
楼梵玉呆呆望着还没反应过来，一道暗影从火焰中脱出，飞快钻入了鬼侍手上的骨刀。  
殷怀冷收回鬼力，那具包裹在火焰中的焦尸啪一声掉落在地。哪怕这尸体的主人多么想留在这世上，仍不免化作了灰土。  
殷怀冷面无表情地回头，看了一眼满脸煞白的楼梵玉，淡淡道：“我们走。”  
直到殷怀冷已转身走了，楼梵玉仿佛才恢复了神志，追上去问道：“母妃，他……他是被这把刀吸进去的，是吗？”  
“是。”只此一字，殷怀冷并没有回头。

马车上是漫长的沉默。  
殷怀冷一针一线认真地绣着，楼梵玉用手指头将窗帘挑开一条缝，却无心欣赏车外的风景。  
四处都没什么可看，无聊得难受。  
殷怀冷放下针线，问道：“不高兴？”  
楼梵玉回头看了看她，轻轻哼了一声又低头不看。  
殷怀冷又道：“你姨妈发现墓碑上的雪被人清理，就知道是你来过了。但又不见我同你一起来，便知道你是一个人偷偷从皇宫逃了出去”  
楼梵玉垂下头闷声道：“原来姨妈知道了……”  
“我本以为她会很着急，结果她并没有。直到我见到她，她还呆呆站在你娘的墓碑前。她说玉儿是不是一个人走了，我说是。她说，她看得出你就像一只关不住的小鹰，迟早要飞的远远的，让你进入仕途为楼家光宗耀祖简直比做梦还荒谬。呵，小鹰，倒是和赵公公的话如出一辙。”  
楼梵玉这才知道姨妈竟然一直都在心心念念这样的事。仕途，这听起来无异于笑话。逃离皇宫和京城是楼梵玉自小的梦想。虽然此时心情低落，但他还是微微笑了一下。  
殷怀冷道：“当时我也笑了。你姨妈一直都是这样的傻人，盼得来盼不来的她都傻傻地盼着。然而如今她却认命了，她不再对你抱着这样的期望，情愿一个人守着楼家到死为止。但你以为你姨妈一直都对你漠不关心吗？在我出发找你之前，她却恳求我无论如何也要保护你不要出事，不要让她的小妹，你的亲娘，在地下为你担心。”  
见到楼梵玉沉默不语，殷怀冷又道：“后来我找到了你，看到你在街上晕倒在地，或者那天同小尘在一起时差点冻死，我都铁着心在旁边看着。你姨妈要是知道了一定会生我的气。然而……我想看看，一个人在冬天大着胆子跑出皇宫，究竟对自己抱着多大把握。这个孩子究竟是一只鹰，还是一只冻死路边的小鸡呢？”  
楼梵玉并没有接话，而是甩给殷怀冷一个不服输的眼神。  
殷怀冷微微眯眼：“你在想些什么，跟母妃说说。”  
楼梵玉低声道：“你……母妃原本可以先解决玄黄道君，再去找我。母妃是，故意让我去看的。”  
殷怀冷点头道：“聪明。母妃此举何意？”  
楼梵玉看了看殷怀冷又瞟了一眼她放于身侧的骨刀，摇了摇头。  
“你摸摸这把骨刀。”殷怀冷拉着男孩的手，贴在他退缩前把他的手心在粗糙泛凉的骨刀上：“您能感觉到什么？”  
楼梵玉颤声道：“玄黄道君……他在里面……”  
殷怀冷紧紧盯着他：“还有吗？”  
楼梵玉闭上双眼，他能听到数不清的鬼魂在自己耳边哭嚎：“有好多，他们，他们被困在里头。”  
殷怀冷厉声道：“是谁把他们关进去的！”  
楼梵玉抖了一下睁开眼，看着母妃凶戾的双眼。“是你……”男孩哭了。  
“这里面有百年道行的玄黄道君，也有横行恨海几百年的魂魄贩子，都是硬生生钻开了百丈岩逃至人间。我杀死了他们的肉体，把他们的魂一个个收了进来。这都是我这些年一直在做的事！”殷怀冷扶着楼梵玉细小的肩：“玉儿，我未完成的，将会由你收场！将这世上所有来自恨海的恶鬼，一个一个清理干净！”  
楼梵玉怔住了：“怎么做……为什么是我？”  
殷怀冷像个真正的母亲一样抚摸着他的脸，却带着楼梵玉不认识的笑：“因为你是烈鹰川的儿子，这件事唯有你来做才算完满。玉儿，你太累了，在你睡下之前，母妃给你讲个故事吧。”

没人知道死后的世界究竟是何模样。然而大多数人都相信，魂魄进入冥界，清算上一世的恩怨情仇，还尽业报，方可饮下孟婆汤，洗去前世记忆，重入轮回。  
然而世上总有穷凶极恶之人。  
生前作恶太多的人，普通的服役已经不足以惩罚他们，他们将被上天判处无法轮回，被带往恨海囚禁。他们身上背负的每一条人命都会变为一百年的刑期。  
恨海并不是海，或者可说，那是一片无边无际的炼狱火海。虽然人死后只剩魂魄，没有知觉，但恨海阴火却能令所有鬼魂时时刻刻都能切骨感受到烈火焚身的剧痛。最可怕的是，一旦他们进入恨海，阴火融入他们的三魂七魄，除非赎完前世罪孽，否则任他们逃到天涯海角，体内的阴火都会折磨他们永生永世。  
放出这些烈火的，是恨海之主九离。  
九离生前做了何事已经难以考证。只知上古之时，九离犯下大罪，被众神囚禁于恨海，永世永劫不得自由。他死后，心中的仇恨化为延烧整个恨海的烈焰，他的肉体被大火焚毁，唯独脊柱变成一根长达万丈贯穿恨海的石柱，无法获得自由的灵魂被压在石柱之底无法逃离。而他的刑期，将与这世界一般永恒。  
一只鬼魂重五钱，恨海里每投入一条鬼魂，九离所要支撑的重量就增加五钱。千百年来，数不清的罪魂被投入了恨海，但真正赎完罪孽再入轮回之人却是屈指可数，而人间诸般罪恶从未消弭，因此恨海恶鬼只见其多，不见其少，九离所承载的重量如同九岳压着一根钢针。那些鬼本就是穷凶极恶之人，聚集恨海，有时为了方寸之地互相厮杀争夺，尔虞我诈犹胜人间。力量稍弱的恶鬼，或被阴火煎熬致死，或被其他恶鬼吸收力量致死，魂飞魄散。九离与恶鬼，恶鬼与恶鬼之间就这样互相折磨了那么多年。恨海之烈火，只有日复一日，燃烧更盛。  
而整个恨海数千亿恶鬼，最想逃离此地的自然是被判处永生永世囚禁的九离。  
九离想解脱之心如此强烈，以致于对自由的渴望逐渐化为一个独立的意识，于某一刻，这意识从九离饱受煎熬的魂魄中脱离了出来，形成一个独立的魂。  
九离之魂不能视，但它能感觉到这魂正在凝视着自己，这是天生的恶鬼，它或许比九离自己还适合躺在这不见天日的地方！九离的意念倾诉着，来，来撕裂我，替代我！  
那个崭新轻灵的魂却转头就从空间的细微裂缝中钻了出去，来到了人间。  
它给自己取了名字，烈火，苍鹰，山川，此名即是自由。  
它在人间游荡了几百年，饱览山河秀丽，蓬勃生灵。魂魄不断更换着寄体，使它知道何为雌雄，什么是男人，什么是女人。  
游荡于各方异域，它曾倾心于很多人：从崖上纵身一跃的修士，用献血作画的先知，用带火的鞭子不断抽打自己的苦行僧，十年没有走出炉室半步的铸剑师。哪怕是人间最卑贱的奴隶，在恶鬼烈鹰川看来，也比恨海那些挣扎于阴火的鬼魂好上百倍。  
烈鹰川突然想到了拯救恨海的办法。因为他知道了通行人间的两个必需的条件：一个人类的肉体，和数不清的财富。只是几百年过去了，烈鹰川感到自己的力量正在逐渐消亡于这片寒冷而苍茫的空间。他需要重新回到恨海，吸取一些九离的力量，再执行自己的逃亡大计。  
在人间的第一段生命结束前最后三年，他以后殷国戍边将军的身份拿下一支大军，鞭策着，令这支千人大军在沙漠中修建了一座高塔。后来这支大军奇迹般地消失不见，然而烈鹰川却在这塔中存放了他下一次生命的希望。  
临走前，他最后一次游历了这人间的王国，在一座富丽堂皇的宫殿中，带走了一名被人唤作“公主”的姑娘。  
千百年后，他和那被称作“地狱阴火”的后殷公主，分头从恨海中逃出，带着身后无数的怨念和阴火结合体，企图在人间重获新生。

楼梵玉问道：“那是什么时候？”  
“在你出生前。”殷怀冷垂下眼道：“上万条终于得到自由的恶鬼在人间四处裂地而出，包括我。这引发了中原一连串史无前例的大地震，致使四处民不聊生。”  
然而遭受灾难的不光是普通人，恶鬼们也在一来到人间后就经历了一场灭顶之灾。一直苦于被阴火煎熬的他们，竟发现自己已经无法适应人间。人间对他们而言太冷了，冷得无法生存下去。有很多恶鬼刚从恨海脱逃出来就因为无法抵抗人间的严寒而魂飞魄散。  
侥幸活下来的恶鬼只是少数，他们也是恶鬼中的强者。  
还有的恶鬼与人类结合产下后代，这些恶鬼的后代天生也是恶鬼。阴火在体内熊熊燃烧，他们越发想在这人间永远存留下去。  
看了看楼梵玉并不太好的脸色，殷怀冷顿了顿，接着讲述。  
当时，乐海之主溯流明光主动请缨，来到人间铲除这些孽障。溯流明光本是剑中之灵，因一些机缘，对人间心怀感恩，他做的头一件事，就是填补中原各地由恶鬼拉开的地缝，防止再有恶鬼逃到人间。但是他的动作，很快就被两个人盯上了。  
“不，他们不是人，而是两只奸猾老鬼！”殷怀冷眼中透出森森恨意：“其中一个就是你的父亲烈鹰川，另一个则是竹林榜主叶炎。”  
见楼梵玉脸色有变，殷怀冷凉凉一笑：“惊讶吗？现在便告诉你吧，我与你的父亲本是仇人，而天下江湖义士聚集的竹林榜，只是恶鬼蛊惑人心的一个阴谋。”  
楼梵玉忍不住问道：“为什么母妃和父亲是仇人？你们不都是……恶鬼吗？”  
殷怀冷看着这个孩子，神情复杂：“你将来会明白的。”  
“叶炎成为竹林榜主后，将溯流明光引诱进组织，待到时机成熟，便与烈鹰川里应外合将他杀害。那一战，由明光一人对抗烈鹰川，我曾在旁窥视过。九离精魂对上圣剑剑灵，激烈无比，惨烈无比！两人不分高下，最终两败俱伤。溯流明光气空力竭，肉体死亡，魂魄凝于剑上才不致于魂飞魄散。而烈鹰川……”看了一眼紧紧咬住下唇的楼梵玉，殷怀冷接着道：“激战过后，烈鹰川受伤极重，当时的寄体已千疮百孔，三魂七魄也即将散去。他狼狈离开战场，不知又夺来何人的肉体附于其上，然而因受创太重，虽保全了意识，但丢失了全部记忆。”  
他彻底忘了自己是谁，他只是“他”，再也不是烈鹰川，再也不是九离的一部分。他睁开眼，如同初生的婴儿，这片天地是陌生的，人是陌生的，就连自己也是个陌生人。  
自己似乎遗忘了某个重要的东西。而发现自己是世界上唯一一个与周围全然毫无联系的人，没有过去与未来，这种感觉足以让人崩溃。  
他无助，到处流浪，本能地想寻找一个依托。  
他问别人也问自己。我是谁？我从哪里来，又将到哪里去？没人能够回答他，自己也不能。  
在这片陌生的天地，他万念俱灰。  
终于，命运之神并没有忘记他这个独特的存在，他鬼使神差地进入了那片竹林，遇见了那个女孩。  
殷怀冷看着眼前这个孩子，觉得有必要编一些谎，对他隐瞒一些事情。  
她信口说道：“他改名繁烁，遇见了你的母亲。却不料竹林榜主叶炎发现了他的存在，以你娘的性命作要挟，逼迫他加入了竹林榜。烈鹰川不甘受制于人，竟不知用什么办法让竹林榜起了内讧，使得竹林榜人心散离，最终被官兵所剿灭。然而叶炎最终发现了烈鹰川的所作所为，两人决斗，叶炎身死，你的父亲……至今生死不明。”  
“生死不明……”楼梵玉的眼神彷徨无助。  
殷怀冷点头继续说道：“后来，你就出生了。”  
那一天恰好是冬至，一年中最最阴寒的一天。年仅十六的楼家小妹，原本只是个普普通通隐居在竹林，脑子不太聪明的少女。她并不知道自己将会给这个世界带来什么。  
腹中的胎儿只有七个月大，她娇弱的身躯却已经油尽灯枯。她也许还不知道自己已经要撑不住了。  
“你的母亲因你而死。你还在她腹中时便以吸收她的精血为食。她本就瘦小，这样巨大的损耗日夜不息加诸在她身上，哪怕是个身强体壮的妇人也经受不起。”殷怀冷感慨万千道：“即便如此，她依旧独自忍耐着，任由肚子里九离的力量渐渐将自己榨干。坚持了七个月，好歹将你活着生了下来。”  
楼梵玉眼中满是泪水，殷怀冷接着道：“你还未足月就生了下来，又恰好是生在冬至，你娘太柔弱，无法给你提供足够的能量，离开母体后，你好小好小，不像别的孩子那样生下来放声啼哭，看样子随时都会断气。那时你娘已经力竭而死，尸体还残留着一丝活人的气血。为了不让你刚生下来就夭折，我把你放在她的怀里，吸干了她最后的能量。”  
楼梵玉瘪着嘴，整个人剧烈地抽泣，殷怀冷静静看着他哭，然后递给他一片手绢，淡淡道：“把眼泪擦干净吧。”楼梵玉接过手绢擦干眼泪，但还是不断有泪水淌下。  
殷怀冷问道：“能不能告诉母妃，你究竟为何而哭？是为了你母亲，你父亲，还是你自己？”  
楼梵玉哽咽道：“我天生就是恶鬼，所以害死了母亲……”  
殷怀冷低头看着这个孩子，难得地表现出同为母亲的温柔，她轻轻摸着楼梵玉的头，道：“孩子，你要知道，身世是比命运还要难以改变的。我对你说了这么多，不是为了让你自责，更不是想让你愤恨。你只需知道你母亲曾为你付出很多”  
见楼梵玉沉默不语，殷怀冷接着道：“我冒着被发现的危险离开皇宫那么久，是为了告诉你更重要的事！”  
楼梵玉抬起哭红的双眼，突然问道：“我想问母妃一个问题！”  
“什么问题？”  
楼梵玉直直盯着殷怀冷，问道：“恶鬼都是十恶不赦天理难容吗？”  
殷怀冷垂下眼道：“他们本是普通人。”  
楼梵玉追问道：“那么我爹，我和璧儿，我们天生就是恶鬼，生来就有罪吗？”  
这个问题终究还是出现了，殷怀冷想到了自己，这曾是她咬牙切齿要质问上天的问题。没人能回答她，也没人能回答烈鹰川、祁连璧和楼梵玉。  
“这是命。”殷怀冷只好如此解释。  
责怪命运岂不是人生中最懦弱无用之事？  
就连楼梵玉这样的孩子也能立刻明白这样的道理。但他还是想不通，他想拒绝这样的命运，他却不能。  
他整个人瞬间气愤又不甘，体内的烈火狂魔开始翻腾起来，渐渐吞噬他的神智。  
殷怀冷见状立刻捧住他小小的脑袋，说道：“你还没想明白吗？你这一生，究竟要如何活下去？”  
如何活下去？他何曾真正活过？  
一个生来命中就带着死结的人，难道会有其他人来为他解开？  
楼梵玉哭着摇了摇头。  
殷怀冷缓缓道：“无论是逃离人间的恶鬼，还是你的出生，这一切都是错误。但你是烈鹰川的儿子，注定要由你将这错误终止。烈鹰川带这些恶鬼出来，便需要你再将他们带回去，明白吗？”  
这样的事实超过了一个孩子所能承受，楼梵玉再次失去了知觉。在他整个人都要从椅子上摔下去时，殷怀冷将他抱住。  
曾在一瞬间想把他推开，但是殷怀冷却没这么做。无辜的孩子因为不公平的命运伤心欲绝，像一朵没有根的小花枯萎在自己怀里。哪怕他是烈鹰川的儿子，自己也要将他视如己出养大。为的是让他还债！  
而殷怀冷深知自己的命数已经延续不了多久，但她需要这个孩子一直活下去。  
她在房内来回踱步，秀眉深颦，一直跟随者她的鬼奴静静守着躺在床上的楼梵玉。  
殷怀冷看着楼梵玉，突然想到了一个能让这孩子平安活下去的机会。曾经明光告诉过她，假如自己不幸身死，自己可以去苦天寻求“一只鸟”的帮助。  
在那之后明光身亡，自己纵然遇到再大的困难都不曾找过那只“鸟”，也许现在正是找它的时候。毕竟救活这个孩子不仅是帮助他本人，同样也是在帮助明光。只要有这层道理，那位“鸟神”应该不会拒绝。

“上三界，下混沌。出宇宙，入虚空。”  
这是明光教给她，出入人间外界的法门。特定的进入地点，也是明光与自己诀别时再三强调不要让他人知道的。  
殷怀冷记得，多年以前，自己曾经来过这里，将最心爱的女儿留在了乐海之底。那是比死别还令人痛不欲生的生离。  
还好，一切的痛都快要过去。  
殷怀冷没有再次踏入乐海，而是直接进入乐海之上的苦天。  
她对于这个孩子的全部希望，都寄托在了那只素未谋面的鸟身上。


	5. 人生七苦

殷怀冷还从未见过如此荒凉的景象。天是清一色的死灰，地面全是褐黄的砂土。没有风，也没有哪怕一丝丝的声音，仿佛当年刚刚逃出恨海看到的景象。别说镇守在这里，就算在这里待上一天也会令人发疯。  
殷怀冷强忍着心中的不悦感向前走去，鬼奴背上的梵玉还存留着细微的呼吸，时间不容她再等了。  
然而放眼望去尽是这样死寂而沉闷的景象，哪有什么苦天之主的身影？

走了片刻，一成不变的视野终于有了改变。  
一块石碑凭空出现在眼前，石碑上刻着一个“生”字。除此之外别无他物。殷怀冷瞟了一眼，不以为意继续前行。  
四周突然浮起一层白雾，透过白雾能看隐约看到一片银白色的宫墙，和祁连皇宫的宫墙不同，但她的心中却涌起阵阵熟悉之感。向前走去，大门为她缓缓打开，殷怀冷更是发现此处和心中那遥远的地方一模一样。  
这里竟是千年前她生活过的后殷国皇宫！她听到一群女孩子的娇笑声，扭头看见了幼时的自己，和一群年纪相仿婢女在庭院中玩耍。不远处，曾经暗自喜欢过的侍卫静静站立在一旁。  
殷怀冷不知不觉已泪如雨下。她怎么也不肯相信这一切，但自己确实身处在曾经生长的地方。那个公主装扮的女孩子颈上挂的金锁，殷怀冷记得很清楚，在遇到烈鹰川，被他离魂掳走时，也依然戴着。那是自己出生时，母后亲手为自己戴上的。   
殷怀冷瞬间有一种什么都没发生过的错觉，仿佛自己做了一场长达千年的噩梦，也许醒来后，自己依然是无忧无虑的小公主。但她知道这不可能。殷怀冷再不敢看了，掩面而泣。等她睁开眼，眼前又恢复了荒芜，皇宫和女孩子们瞬间化为乌有。唯有刻着“生”字的石碑依然立在不远处。  
殷怀冷瞬间明白了这是术法在搞鬼。她怒不可遏，大声向天道：“谁在这里！出来！”但这里除了自己和鬼奴，又有什么是会动的？  
殷怀冷哼了一声，向前走去。

走了没多久，又看见一片竹林，像极了楼雕栏所住的竹林。一个“老”字刻在一株绿竹上。  
殷怀冷心知不好，正准备掉头的时候，却已经身处一间小屋。一名老妇独自坐在椅上，苍白皱褶的手颤巍巍捏着一枚针，正小心翼翼地缝着一件女衫。老妇满头稀疏的银丝，衣服也是全身素白，手上捧着的衣服却鲜红如血如火。 她的眼睛已经布满了老年人的浑浊，缝着衣服十分吃力，一针一线，似乎都要经过苦苦思量才能下落。她指尖粗糙，眼睛又不好，一个不小心把线拉断了，针也掉在地上。她错愕了片刻，只好放下衣服，挣着椅子缓缓站了起来，年迈的双腿打了个闪，她禁不住摇晃了一下，却正好碰到了旁边的针线篮子。哗啦啦一阵轻响，篮子里的针线洒落一地。老太太茫然地看着一地的针线，明晃晃地一片都在反着银色的光，却不能一根一根地看清。她只能叹着气缓缓跪在地上去捡针线，双手撑在地上像个捡玩具的小孩子，动作却迟缓笨拙。殷怀冷默默看了许久，她早就认出老妇正在缝补的女衫正是当年自己被楼雕栏救助后，她送给自己的。老太太一直跪在地上捡针线，未曾叫过一个人来帮忙。殷怀冷心想，莫非空里流霜只有她一个人了？她没有一个佣人吗？  
“姐姐？”殷怀冷试着叫了老妇一声，但老妇丝毫没有听到，依旧自顾自整理着针线。  
“我对不起你……也许你老了后，我早就死了。我擅自杀了他，却没能给你幸福……”殷怀冷在泪眼中凝视着老妇的脸。这张松弛而疲倦的脸上找不到一丝年轻时的丽颜，她不悲不喜，仿佛什么都不能让她开心，也什么都无法令她悲伤。如同几十年来默默接受着袭向她又离开她的一切，默默承受着孤单、岁月和即将到来的死亡。  
殷怀冷回过神来的时候，老妇连同那间小屋已经消失无踪了。  
接下来还会有什么？殷怀冷忍不住想着，向前走去，却没注意到天上盘旋着一只蓝色的杜鹃。  
鸟儿飞得无声无息，锐利的眼紧紧盯着地面上那个顽强倔强的女人。

不一会儿，殷怀冷发现自己走进了一个峡谷。  
峡谷只有两片光溜溜的山峰立在两侧，山壁上和苦天任何一处地方一样寸草不生，其中一侧的山壁上刻着一个“病”字。殷怀冷暗想，自己已是活尸之身，哪来病痛？却不料腹中突然有一阵刀绞一般的痛，令她不由捂着小腹哀叫出来。这是生孩子的感觉吗？她还从未体会过如此剧烈的疼痛。自从她还魂复活后，身体的各种感觉都不如活人灵敏，痛觉亦然。因此先后生下两个孩子时，她都“有幸”没有深刻体会分娩的痛苦。而此时此刻，做母亲的代价终于在她身上迟来了。  
殷怀冷急切地喘息，想尽办法想缓解疼痛却毫无成效。她感到带着腥味的温热液体从腿间留下，低头看到自己已站在一堆污血中。她盯着血迹，感觉视野已经变得模糊，她想起了自己的两个孩子。她的女儿，在很多年前，自己亲手将她暖暖地裹在襁褓里，放在乐海的石雕像旁；她的儿子，曾经在自己双手的禁锢下无助地哭喊，终于令自己放开了掐住他脖子的双手，将他紧紧抱在怀中。  
“娘……母妃……”殷怀冷突然听到两声稚嫩的童声在呼唤。她在痛楚中艰难地抬起头，竟看到一男一女两个孩童手拉手站在不远处，女孩比男孩稍高。那男孩子赫然是祁连璧，女孩生得粉雕玉琢，额上一点朱砂，一双星眸简直和溯流明光一模一样。  
殷怀冷面色苍白，紧紧捂着腹部，却再也没敢看姐弟两人一眼。转身欲走时，竟听见腹中传来诡异的哭声，并不像婴儿的啼哭，而是仿佛被什么人狠狠掐住脖子的尖叫。殷怀冷已痛得无法行走只能跪倒在地，在哭声中，又感觉到四周的光线变暗，两侧的峡谷开始朝她慢慢合拢。她不知道姐弟俩是否还站在她身后，额头不断滚落冰凉的汗珠。想逃离此地，却连爬都爬不动。在两侧的石壁已经碰到她的肩膀，开始挤压她全身的骨骼时，她紧紧地握起一把泥土，咬牙道：“这是幻术，骗不了我。我早已把你们抛下了，你们不可能出现在这里！你们走开，不要挡着我！”  
她猛地抬起头，天空已经成为一条黯淡的缝隙。峡谷从这时分裂崩塌，虚幻的巨大岩石砸中地面，扬起一片昏黄的沙尘。  
蓝色鸟儿无声无息停在殷怀冷背后的一处巨石上，悠闲地低头梳理胸前的羽毛。

“生，老，病，死……接下来莫非就是‘死’字关？”殷怀冷一声冷笑，道：“生亦何欢死亦何惧，我又不是没死过。”又心想：“此地的幻境莫非是苦天之主所设，明光既和苦天之主相识，为何从没告诉过我此地有幻术？”  
苦天就是一片无边无际的死地，天上没有太阳，地上的影子也模糊不清。无法辨别方向，殷怀冷只能茫然前行，背后的鬼奴也默默负着楼梵玉跟随。她突然换了个方向走，抱着侥幸之心希望能避开幻境，却还是在片刻后不可避免地看见一棵顶上着火的枯树，树干上刻着个“死”字。  
即使与恨海已阔别十几年，眼前的一切还是恍如昨日。虽然身为活尸无法入睡，但每每当她在夜晚闭上眼睛，她都会看到这片充满绝望的火海。这不是梦魇，而是曾经被困千年的事实。当处在炼狱时，殷怀冷无时无刻不在盼望着自由。但当她获得了自由之身后，却发现自己已再也摆脱不了过去。哪怕曾经在她的生命中出现过一盏明光，但在那盏明光被人熄灭后，她又发现自己的灵魂依然处在万劫不复之境地。  
殷怀冷昂着头，一步步向前走。穿过一个个冒着火苗的鬼魂，踏碎一具又一具挡路的尸骨。毫无畏惧，也没必要畏惧。在把梵月送往最安全的地方后，这世上已经没有让她担惊受怕的事物，即使是世外也不再有！  
待茫茫火海消失后，殷怀冷知道自己又渡过了一个幻境。但面对苦天无垠荒原，她的心中越发焦躁。虽然楼梵玉还有微弱的鼻息，待自己通过所有幻境后，也不知道楼梵玉还有救没有。  
蓝色杜鹃扇了扇翅膀，往前飞去。

怨憎会。  
殷怀冷看见不远处背对她站着一名黑衣男子，衣服背后以鲜血写下“怨憎会”三个大字。殷怀冷的双眼瞬间布满了仇恨。就算那人化成灰，她也认得。殷怀冷嘶声道：“烈——鹰——川！”  
只见烈鹰川缓缓转过身来，脸上没有皮肤和五官，是个骷髅头。殷怀冷突然狂笑道：“可悲的家伙，你一生都只能做个没有肉体的孤魂野鬼！就算你杀尽天下之人，又能如何……”说着说着，她又哑声道：“可是我又做错了什么！我本是无罪之人！你，你让我永世不得轮回，又杀了我至爱之人！我有何错，我有何罪，你为什么要这样对我……”  
明知此处的烈鹰川只是幻象，但殷怀冷还是控制不住自己的情绪。她眼泪已流尽，只感觉体内的血液因为盛怒而凝结，继而全身开始发冷。这时突然从自己背后吹来一阵和缓的风，温暖而带着水汽，柔和如恋人的微笑。殷怀冷转过身，梦中之人赫然站在自己面前。他神情温柔，额前青丝随风飘扬，如梦似幻。他手执一把油纸伞，像是要为自己遮风挡雨。  
“明光？”殷怀冷颤声道：“真的是你吗？你是……真的吗？”  
明光不言不语，只是轻轻转动了一下油纸伞。这时殷怀冷才发现伞上写着“爱别离”三个字。她有些害怕地摇头道：“不要走，不要丢下我一个人！”她试图去抱住他，但是扑了个空。她呆立在原地，眼睁睁看着烈鹰川和溯流明光的身影逐渐变得模糊而透明。至恨与至爱，终究如过往烟云消散无踪。  
在她试图再次呼唤丈夫的名字时，听到了一个小女孩欢笑的声音。殷怀冷才发现不知不觉中，自己已站在了一片沙滩上，空气中有海水的味道，除了小女孩的笑声，还有接连不断的浪花声。  
沙滩上，写着“求不得”三个扭曲的大字。远处，相互依偎着一男一女，两人如胶似漆，恩爱非凡。小女孩光着双脚，捡起一块彩贝，慢慢地放在自己用沙堆成的房子上。  
殷怀冷站在原地，目无表情地望着沙滩上的一家三口。一阵海风吹来，沙滩上“求不得”三字被风抹去。殷怀冷垂下头道：“生，老，病，死，怨憎会，爱别离，求不得……我已闯过了七处幻境，人生七苦也不过如此。苦天之主，你看戏也看够了吧。我是溯流明光之妻，而你是他的好友，有一个忙，请务必帮我。”  
说罢，眼前海天一色的美景瞬间化作泡影，但浮现眼前的却不是不毛之地。翠峦交叠，碧树浅草，一名年轻的蓝衣男子卧在一颗大树下，双手枕于脑后，睡的正香。一只蓝色小鸟从头顶飞过，停在男子肩上。男子闭着眼打了个哈欠，懒洋洋道：“好看，真好看。要是人人都可以进苦天的话，光是看你们是怎么通过‘人生七苦’就够我消遣了。人类啊，果真是一群烦恼多多，庸人自扰的生物。”  
殷怀冷哼了一声，道：“并不是所有生物都如苦天之主飞来羽一般整日无事可做的。”  
“好说好说。”苦天之主飞来羽伸着懒腰站了起来：“明光向我提起过你。看你的表情，本杜鹃知道准不是好事儿……”看到殷怀冷阴测测的目光，飞来羽心里发毛：“你……你有何贵干啊？人类是这么打招呼的吧？”  
殷怀冷直勾勾盯着他轻声道：“你是明光的好友……”  
飞来羽心里暗骂人类说什么都要拐弯抹角，心里不高兴，嘴上也懒得答应。两人互相瞪了半天，殷怀冷突然闭上眼长叹一口气，道：“算了，过去的已经过去，再质问你当时为何不去帮他已经于事无补。明光向你提起过我，一定是他回到乐海之后的事吧。他这些年，和梵月，过得好吗？”  
飞来羽道：“原来你不能和他意识互通……唉，你怎么不亲自去看看他？”见殷怀冷表情惆怅，只能说道：“他早已变成一块石头了，一块石头无所谓过得好不好。至于那个小女孩倒是无忧无虑，听说天界准备在她成年三百年后派她去做乐天之主。”  
“乐天么……”殷怀冷低声道：“也罢，不是送往恨海就好。”  
飞来羽沉吟片刻，道：“你来找我，莫非是因为他？”说完指向殷怀冷身后，被鬼奴背在背上的楼梵玉。  
殷怀冷点点头，叫鬼奴放下了那不省人事的孩子。飞来羽伸长脖子望了望躺在地上半死不活的男孩，皱眉道：“他快死了吧？”  
殷怀冷道：“是。明光说你神通广大无所不能，请你一定要救救这个孩子。”  
只会造无所不能的梦而已，飞来羽心道。他走近楼梵玉蹲下，只感觉这孩子浑身散发着令他十分不舒服的寒气，不过片刻而已全身竟有被冻僵的感觉，这感觉简直比拔光他的羽毛再把他扔进雪地里还要难受。飞来羽道：“我为啥要救他，他都快死了。”  
殷怀冷一听激动道：“就是因为他要死了！”  
飞来羽转头用惊异的眼神看着殷怀冷，道：“你们人类可真奇怪。我们飞禽走兽中体弱多病的，大多在幼年就夭折了，要么病死，要么抢食物时打不过兄弟姐妹而被饿死，从来没想过会有人救它们。因为瘦鸡就算长大了也是瘦鸡，就算不是死于饥饿，也会最先被狐狸或者蛇吃掉。我终于知道你们人类为啥活得那么痛苦了，你们总是妄想去做不可能的事情。”  
殷怀冷被飞来羽说得心中郁闷难当，一路走到今天，她何尝不明白执着是苦。然而就算舍弃一切，有一个执念她无论如何也放不下。“这孩子，关系着明光生前未竟的使命。明光因此事而行走人间，也因此事而亡。”  
飞来羽审视了殷怀冷许久，又扭头看了一眼楼梵玉，道：“嗯……你们的魂魄都是一团不会发热的火，靠近你们都感觉很冷。明光去人间，莫非就是因为你们这样的人？”  
殷怀冷点头。  
飞来羽突然目露凶光道：“把明光害成这样的到底是谁？他从不愿意告诉我。”  
殷怀冷道：“烈鹰川，这孩子的爹。”  
飞来羽随即大叫道：“所以我为啥要救他！”  
殷怀冷怒火中烧，只感觉与一只鸟讲道理怎么如此麻烦。她冷冷道：“你何不听听这孩子将来会做什么。”  
飞来羽不解道：“他将来会做什么，你怎么知道？”  
殷怀冷道：“因为我是他的养母。他虽不是我亲生，却是我一手养大。因此自然什么都听我的。”  
飞来羽听罢，意味深长地看着殷怀冷，喃喃道：“不是亲生，将他养大……”接着道：“好吧，看在这小子的经历有点像我的份上，我就听你说说。”


	6. 千年迷梦

“原来如此。”飞来羽望着楼梵玉说道：“也就是说，这孩子会让明光得到真正的安息。”  
殷怀冷点头道：“杜鹃大人的悟性很高。”  
飞来羽突然问道：“你和他本来是敌对，为啥会变成他的妻子？”  
面对突如其来的质问，殷怀冷叹息道：“当时我还不想死……我本想杀了他的，但他似乎并不是来捉我，也不想把我置于死地。他和我千百年来见到的所有恶鬼都不一样。我下不去手，于是就诱惑了他……”  
飞来羽听着忽然烦躁起来，心神不宁地走来走去，肩上的蓝色小鸟也不断扑扇翅膀。殷怀冷黯然道：“可是我对他是真的……就像你也这么喜欢他一样，他总是那么好。现在我只为他报仇而活，要是没有这个意念支撑着，也许我早就死了。人间仍有恶鬼游荡，而我力量将尽，终会被体内的阴火吞噬。我虽会自行了断，但尚有其他恶鬼作孽。能完成明光的夙愿，终结这一切的，唯有此子。”  
飞来羽皱着眉凝视着躺在地上的楼梵玉，他的脑袋有点打结，他无法理解人类的思维。殷怀冷见他不语，轻叹一声，卸下腰间的骨刀放在楼梵玉身旁。轻声道：“我不能久留。一切拜托你了。”  
飞来羽望着殷怀冷离去的背影，神情有点古怪，思索片刻，挥手解除了她归途的幻境。

楼梵玉摇摇晃晃站了起来，他不知道自己睡了多久。醒来时，头脑有点发昏，身体却感觉温暖舒适。他揉了揉眼睛，发现自己脚踩在柔软的草地上，周围山清水秀，鸟语虫鸣。身旁有棵大树，一名蓝衣男子躺在大树下。楼梵玉悄悄走过去，靠近蓝衣男子，却发现他根本没有魂魄，只是一具躯壳。  
楼梵玉感到莫名其妙，扭头看了看四周，除了自己和这人类躯壳外再没有其他人，殷怀冷不知所踪，她一直别在腰间的骨刀却放在草地上。  
这是忽听一声鸟叫，他看到头顶的树枝上站着一只蓝色小鸟。楼梵玉不语，小鸟不吱声，一人一鸟互相瞪着眼。片刻，楼梵玉指着蓝衣男子道：“这具没有魂魄的身体是你的吗？”  
小鸟闻言飞了下来，停在蓝衣男子肩上。楼梵玉看到一丝魂魄从小鸟体内进入蓝衣男子体内，男子睁开眼站了起来。两人互相打量片刻，蓝衣男子道：“哟，你醒啦？”  
“这是哪里？母妃她人呢？”  
“这里啊，说了你也不明白，总之这里不是人间。我是被天界关在这里的，叫飞来羽，是一只杜鹃。那女人把你拜托给我，叫我治好你的身体。可是谁说我是医生啦？”飞来羽说着说着一脸苦恼。  
楼梵玉一张死灰色的脸让飞来羽并不想靠近，因此他说道：“这地方大得很，如果你用走的，怕是一辈子都走不出去。你可以随便找个地方住下。我不喜欢人类，所以你不能跟我住在一起。”瞟了一眼这个手足无措的男孩，飞来羽又道：“不过我没事儿会去找你的。我要修炼，嗯，我要抓紧时间修炼，不能浪费时间。”话音刚落，身体毫无征兆地倒下，蓝色杜鹃却拍了拍翅膀一飞而去。徒留楼梵玉无言望着再度躺在地上的蓝衣男子，自己也形容不出适合心情。他抬头望了望天，天空蓝得深邃，云赛过了最上等的杭白绸，周围的景色美得如同仙境却并不像是人间。楼梵玉捏了捏拳头，转身向一个未知的方向走去。  
飞来羽以飞鸟姿态盘旋在天，一双细小却锐利的眼睛远远盯着楼梵玉。在被困于苦天这千百年单调无聊的日子里，他对自己能够看到的任何事都毫不在意，他也一直不能理解溯流明光甘愿为人间牺牲至此的缘由。作为一名旁观者和曾经的猎食者，他倒是很乐意看看一个人类小子垂死挣扎的摸样。  
蓝色杜鹃发出了一声愉快的鸣叫，久久回荡在空幽的苦天之境。

楼梵玉一个人朝着固定的方向走了不知多久，沿途是青山绿水，一条蜿蜒的河由远方而来，往天边而去。独自行走在这片天地间，他孤独得像是女娲所造的世间第一人。  
走了很久，身体也并不感到乏累，更别说从生下来就少有的饥饿感。但时间好像停止了。太阳一直高悬于天，耳边只有循环往复的鸟声和虫声却见不到一只活物，河中也是如此。楼梵玉俯下身去，想掬一捧水让自己清醒，却什么都没捞到。眼看着手已经没入水中，却丝毫感受不到水流的冲击和清凉。  
我一定是神志不清了。楼梵玉心想，我不愿答应母妃，所以被她杀了，魂魄飞到这鬼地方，看见能迷惑人的美景，还有一只疯疯癫癫的鸟！  
“你说谁疯疯癫癫！”那蓝衣男子像鬼一样突然出现在身后，楼梵玉吓得差点跌入“河”中。“你现在清醒得很，这一切都是你看到的，然而这一切都是假的。”  
不等楼梵玉反应，飞来羽的手在空中徐徐一挥，毫无声响地，楼梵玉看到的美景都随着飞来羽的手化为焦土和沙石。无论是远处的高山还是这条无尽的河，都在眨眼间消失无踪。这片无边无际的荒地甚至连丝毫起伏都没有。  
看着楼梵玉惊诧的眼神，飞来羽幽幽说道：“这才是苦天本来的面目。像一片沙漠……沙漠还有山丘和绿洲呢，这里连个屁都没有。我就这么被天界关了几百年……”  
楼梵玉问道：“他们为什么要关着你？”  
“因为我会造梦。”飞来羽说道：“我会造各式各样的梦，让各式各样的人做梦。我天生就会造出各种幻境，但我只想做一只普通的鸟，飞来飞去，吃虫子，找一只母鸟生孩子。可天界偏偏认为这是个危险的本领，就把我关在这里！啊！可恶啊！”  
“所以你只能让自己做一辈子的梦了？”  
“再别跟我提这个，虽然杜鹃不像人类那样会流泪……”飞来羽神情忧郁地说道：“这里只有石头和沙子是真实的。要不是我让自己做梦，在这鬼地方，我早就疯了。”  
他瞟了一眼楼梵玉，看到这孩子的眼神，飞来羽便知道他在想些什么。  
“你想学这法术。”  
楼梵玉犹豫了片刻又点了点头。  
“走，我带你去看一样东西。”  
飞来羽抓着楼梵玉的领口腾空飞起，像一只老鹰抓着它的猎物。作为一个从来没有离开过地面的人类，楼梵玉差点叫了出来。但就算被飞来羽带着旋在半空，死地仍在眼前，只不过地上的沙石变得更小了些。楼梵玉有点明白飞来羽那时快要发疯的心情了。  
飞来羽在一处与起飞地几乎相同的地方将楼梵玉放了下来。远处似乎有个快要与地面融为一体的人形物事。楼梵玉走近了看，竟然是一具衣衫褴褛的干尸。  
“这人已死了……百年了吧。”飞来羽站在楼梵玉身后说道：“他误闯了苦天，经历了我设下的七重迷障后竟然还没有发疯。他恳求我教他造梦的法术，我便教给了他，只是好奇人类会造出什么样的梦境来。后来有一天，他邀我来观赏他的幻境。那里……满是我说不出来的人间奇象，看得出他非常沉溺其中。他甚至给自己造了母兽……”飞来羽看了一眼楼梵玉，意识到自己的用词有些奇怪。  
楼梵玉犹豫了一会说道：“……女人。”  
“对，女人。”飞来羽接着说道：“一个有实体的女人。他摸得到，能够感受，还能跟她说话。他们没日没夜地玩乐，竟然忘了我这个客人。我觉得无聊，便走了。再来看他时，他已经成了这副样子。”  
“那么，你也想试一下吗？”飞来羽看着楼梵玉问道。  
楼梵玉沉默了，心中却在想着，他要凭空造一个比宫殿还大的房子，摆满皇子都没有碰过的珍奇玩意，炉子烧得通红，驱赶每一丝冬天的寒气——让他想念的人们住进去。

祁连璧的心里非常紧张，以至于他在学堂里都听不到老师在说些什么。  
晴妃在数日之前突然重病，整日闭门不出，来了数位太医她都谢绝不见。此时太子已独居东宫，殷怀冷命祁连璧暂居于太子处。在她自己的宫殿，她则躲在房内悄无声息，一天两天，一月两月，在宫人以为她已经死了的时候，晴妃突然让自己的儿子进了房间。  
祁连璧怯怯地接近母亲的床。那张床如同皇宫内的其它物事一样雍容华贵，此刻床幔放了下来，将里面遮得密不透风，在祁连璧看来，那不是床，简直就是个棺材。  
他在床前停下了脚步，试探地问道：“母妃？”  
一只死白的手从床幔里缓缓伸了出来，握住了祁连璧的手。多么冰冷，没有一丝温度，但却紧紧握着未曾松手。祁连璧只感觉那只握住自己的手不像活人，却不敢抽离。  
片刻，殷怀冷的声音从内传来：“我的孩子，这段时间娘让你担心了。”  
殷怀冷很少在儿子面前自称“娘”，这样让祁连璧急忙道：“母妃是不是生病了，璧儿去叫太医来……”感到母亲握着自己的力道又重了几分，祁连璧将另一只手叠放在上，试图温暖母亲的手。  
“我的病，我自己明白，哪怕是天下最好的医生，也无力回天。”殷怀冷气若游丝：“孩子，我知道，我不是一个好母亲……”  
祁连璧自小便感觉母亲与自己总是若即若离。他以为是自己太蠢笨，因此发奋读书习武，虽是皇帝最幼子，但功课已不逊于那些皇兄皇姐。即便这样，母亲依旧冷漠如斯，宁愿一个人待在房内读书作画，也不愿出来陪陪他。有时甚至对太子还比对自己热情些。他悲伤过，怨恨过，但自己毕竟是皇子，岂能随意把个人情绪都放诸于外。在母亲病重期间，他时常担心得睡不着觉，第二天还要强撑着眼睛上学堂。如今母亲说自己已经不治，而且向他道歉，自生下来就再没哭过的祁连璧一时控制不住，眼泪决堤一样撒落下来，滴在母亲的手上。他虽然一直默默怪罪着母亲，但此刻又怕她突然离去，丢下孤零零的自己，没有母亲，没有玉儿哥哥。  
殷怀冷吃力地坐起来，掀开床幔。祁连璧赫然发现母亲已形如枯槁，往日美丽的容颜不复存在。她惨然笑了笑，拭去儿子脸上的泪水：“别哭，娘只是要去一个早该去的地方。但是我最放心不下你……”祁连璧闻言，只是低声啜泣。  
殷怀冷缓了口气，接着道：“你聪明伶俐，娘很喜欢。平日里我虽然对你不亲近，但也知道你勤奋用功，恭敬谦默。娘走了后，你也要做个这样的人。你长大后就会明白，这世界太乱，你只需……只需避世不闻，享受你拥有的荣华富贵，切不可，不可因为身为皇子而去追名逐利。至于玉儿……他虽然出走，但他定不会忘记你，你们兄弟日后还有相见的机会。到那时……”殷怀冷的语气突然艰涩起来，她低头不敢看儿子的眼睛：“到时，无论他对你说什么，做什么，你都要听从于他，把他当做亲生的大哥一般，好么？”祁连璧心中悲伤，不及细想，点头应允。  
殷怀冷又唤来太子祁连璇，嘱咐几句，将祁连璧托付给他。望着眼前这对看上去有些不契合的兄弟，她不禁想到那个被送到苦天的孩子。纵然有一万个不放心、不甘心，殷怀冷也只能言尽于此。

深夜，房内黑暗寂静，一如殷怀冷的心。  
她身体已如枯木，眼睛却依旧明亮如星。不知是哪里来的力气，让卧床数月的她起身下床。  
体内的那一团烈火，已经愈发不可控制。这团火吸尽了她周身的精元，现在随时会透过她纸一样的皮肤，喷薄而出。殷怀冷想，就在今晚，让一切结束吧。  
眼前的身影是谁？那人无表情地面对着她，相貌在不断改变。溯流明光，楼雕栏，梵月，楼梵玉，祁连璧……那些熟悉的容颜以极快的速度疯狂变换。殷怀冷望得出神了，只感觉面前站着一名千面魔神。然而无数面容堆叠在一起，那张脸上却越来越模糊，直至什么都没有。没有五官，没有表情。  
那是烈鹰川。没有肉体却能套取无数人之肉体，没有面容却能乔装无数人之面容。没错，殷怀冷从来没有这么确定过，那是烈鹰川静静站在自己面前。  
不是千面之魔神，而是无面之恶鬼。  
殷怀冷淡淡一笑，道：“我赢了。你必须承认是我赢了。”  
踏前一步，却还是抓不住如轻烟一般散去的那个身影，如同挽留不住这场延续千年的荒诞之梦。  
她的脚下已冒出火苗。  
她似乎已对其它事浑然不知，只是着了魔似的，直勾勾望着前方。每走出一步，都留下一个着火的脚印。  
莲步轻移，步步红莲。  
灰白的唇微启，火舌从她的嘴里伸了出来；接着眼球上翻，火焰竟从她的眼眶里喷射而出！  
她缓缓倒下，膝未着地，火苗已窜出她的胸口，身上衣衫皆被烧尽，火焰也覆盖了全身。就在殷怀冷自燃的时候，她周身四窜的火舌将整个房间尽都点燃。  
宫人们赶来救火，但无论泼再多的水，火势依旧不减。那时正是秋燥时节，众人只得眼睁睁望着火舌在干燥的空气中狂舞。直到拂晓，大火才自己慢慢萎缩，最终熄灭。  
祁连璧在大火旁站了一夜，太子也陪着他站了一夜。要不是有人看着，祁连璧早就冲入了大火中。  
他还不知道放下的意义，也许他永远不会知道。  
天渐亮，火已灭。即将成为少年的男孩子哭倒在废墟旁，也不顾倒塌了大半的宫殿中仍有莹莹火星，整个人猛地冲进宫殿残骸，试图用双手挖出母亲的遗体。太子简直吓疯了，马上也跑进去试图拉住自己的小兄弟。眼见太子万金之躯深入危房，跟随的众人顿时魂飞魄散鸡飞狗跳，纷纷跑进去营救太子。  
皇帝神情阴郁地来观视情况，片刻后不发一言离开。  
人们在一片断壁残垣中怎么也找不到晴妃的尸骨，但她这几个月来确实是没出房门一步的。  
兴许早就被烧成飞灰了吧，人们想。  
这场谜一样的大火，如同几年前慕皇后暴毙一样，成为皇宫内的一桩奇谈。


End file.
